


【The Pack】Chapter. 12 The Hellhound and the Prophecy

by fasolinline



Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 过渡章，你们知道接下来是哪些小孩会出现了。





	【The Pack】Chapter. 12 The Hellhound and the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> 过渡章，你们知道接下来是哪些小孩会出现了。

【Lucas】

Lucas被禁足了，某种意义上来说。

他的手腕恢复如初，但他身上的弹孔没有，并且总在隐隐作痛，因为他是个大大咧咧不那么照顾伤口的随便人。

他必须得在家休息是事实，而他的爸爸不让他出门，所以禁足是个可有可无的要求。

当然，像以前的所有禁足一样，他的手机和平板被没收了，爸爸修改了Netflix的密码好让他不接触电视，他除了看书别无选择。

Mr.Billinski并不能每天都待在家照看他，所以他只是留下一些钱和注意事项在冰箱的贴纸上，然后早出晚归，Lucas甚至要自己换绷带。

有点痛，好吧，但是他能忍受。

在家里当然也有别的很多事情可以做，但是Lucas某种程度上的“卧病在床”，这让他除了缓慢地挪动之外啥也不能做，甚至不能玩后院的蹦床。

他，非常伤心的，甚至在比肯山没有任何朋友，也不能用手机骚扰以前在泰国的旧友，现在已经陷入了做数学题解闷的地步。

是的，他，Lucas，做数学题。

所以当门铃不是因为外卖而响起的时候Lucas几乎要痛哭流涕起来，他的身体慢悠悠但他的脸非常急促地走下楼梯，甚至懒得看猫眼就一把拉开了门。

“不管是谁，我爱你！！！！”

Kun，Ten和Jungwoo站在门口，用一种欲言又止的表情迎接了Lucas爱的表白。

“哦，”Lucas有一些哽住，他的耳朵非常可见的红起来，而Ten露出一个恶劣并且欢快的笑脸：“对不起，我是说...我快无聊疯了，于是导致结果......”

“合理接受。”Ten傲慢地嘲笑道，然后没有经过Lucas同意就凭借他小巧的身形穿过缝隙走进了Lucas家里，Kun冲Lucas无奈地咧开嘴笑起来，和Jungwoo分别举起手里的袋子，Lucas闻到蔬菜和肉的味道。

“Ten不知道怎样通过十分钟的唇枪舌战说服了你爸爸让我们来看你，可能动用了他的泰国血统和甜言蜜语，所以我们带了足够你吃到晚上的食材来给你做泰国菜。”

Kun走进来的同时解释道，这让Lucas颇为感激地看了Ten一眼，而他已经倒在Lucas家的沙发里用一个猫的姿势伸展自己，然后软成一条酸味软糖。

“抱歉，但是我爸爸换了电视的密匙，我没法邀请你们看电视......”

Jungwoo在厨房里放下了他手里的两袋食物，当他出来的时候Lucas才注意到他背着包，另一头的Ten再次大声回复Lucas的忧虑：

“这就是为什么我让Jungwoo带来了蓝牙音箱和投影仪，宝贝，我们只需要做完你的午饭然后挪到你房间或者地下室，让一面整洁的墙施展它的魔法，什么都不用你操心。”

Lucas几乎要哭了，Kun因为他过于感动而扭曲的表情大笑起来，拍了拍他的肩然后走向Lucas家的开放式厨房。

“Ten，过来洗手，作为一个泰国人你不能逃脱做泰国菜的命运，快点。”

正准备来一个午觉的泰国人爬起来冲Kun的背影撅了撅嘴，经过Lucas的时候冲他飞了一个眨眼，然后轻快地像跳芭蕾一样走向流理台。

这让Lucas和Jungwoo隔着四袋果蔬对视，Lucas试着露出了一个友善的微笑，但Jungwoo没有特别亲近地回应，嘴角提了一下就开始低头把所有他们购买的食材拿出来。

“呃，我有什么可以帮忙的吗？”

“你只需要坐下，亲爱的，等待一碗新鲜美味的Thai Bowl和烤罗非鱼。”Ten提高声音回复道，他和Kun已经卷起了袖子清理好一切，蔬菜和鲜鱼进入水池，Lucas看着他们井井有条地开始。

Kun在打开水龙头的时候回头看了一眼Lucas，很明显读出了Lucas眼里的“我不想一个人呆着”，于是开口解救他。

“忘了你不能看电视，抱歉，你可以过来帮忙洗蔬菜，你和Jungwoo。”

Lucas感激地看了他一眼，然后站在了Jungwoo身边，在对方看向自己的时候再次露出一个灿烂的笑脸。

他正在试图向Jungwoo示好，希望可以交个朋友，对上一次Jungwoo的发怒并没有放在心上。

Jungwoo不是很感冒，只是安静地淋洗他手里的姜，看起来不是很在意。

Kun和Ten，本次午餐的主厨在旁边开启了他们自己的对话，Jungwoo看起来没有兴趣加入，也没有兴趣和Lucas开启自己的。

Lucas很难在有人的时候保持安静。

“呃，我希望你知道，呃，呃，我有女朋友，哼，或者有过？”

Lucas非常直白地说道，而另一边的Kun和Ten投过来一个好笑的表情，他只好不好意思地吐出舌头。

“我是想说，嗯，”Lucas压低了声音，甚至比水流还小：“如果你觉得Kun是我的追求对象，那么你放心，因为他顶多是我哥哥......”

Jungwoo这次分给了他一个眼神，看起来半信半疑，让Lucas迅速在胸口画了一个十字：

“对天发誓，我是直的。”

他手里的洋葱被浸泡在水里，Jungwoo用一种扫视打量他，没有什么回答，但是从他手里接走了那两颗洋葱。

Lucas用疑惑注视他，他只是把洋葱放到Kun的砧板上，用牙刷继续清洗生姜，然后嗫嚅了一声：

“它们洗干净了。”

不是一个正当的回答，但Lucas接收到Ten的视线，对方用口型夸张地传递信息，“他原谅你了”。

比他们都小的男孩挺起了身子直视Jungwoo，直到他的视线和自己撞上，然后露出了一个更加快乐的笑脸，像个看见好朋友的金毛寻回犬。

“呃，嗯。”Jungwoo磕巴地回应，然后把姜也放到砧板上。

“你要知道，我那天去找Taeyong就是说这件事，我希望他告诉你们我没有别的意思，我只是想和你们一起玩，你知道的，融入类社会群体？”

Jungwoo示意Lucas把胡萝卜递给他，在聆听之后咬着嘴唇，看起来和嘴上的死皮过不去。

“好吧，我知道，这让我挨了一枪，所以意思是我不该加入你们，哈...”

和Lucas差不多高的男孩多看了他一眼，然后又扭头看向Kun和Ten，似乎在等待一个允许之类的，而Ten笑眯眯地向Jungwoo点点头。

Lucas奇怪地看着他们隔空交流，手里停下了搓洗的动作：“等会儿， 你们怎么做到的，Ten能听到我们说话？”

Jungwoo的嘴角推出两个小括弧，他看起来有点儿无奈地冲Lucas点点头。

“这也是我们今天来的...目的之一，嗯。Ten征求了你爸爸的同意好让我们过来和你谈这个......”

“当然是一边让你享用家乡的美食一边谈，亲爱的，所以不要有压力。我们马上会详尽的告诉你。”Ten在菜刀砍断植物根茎的声音里高声回答道，声音愉悦。

Lucas挑高了眉毛试图理解又或者追问，但Jungwoo只是重新投身兢兢业业的蔬菜清洗，他的问题淹没在Kun打火开灶的声音里。

当他们把餐桌摆满午餐和饮料坐下的时候Lucas的脑子仍然充满疑虑，其他三个人就像什么也没发生一样洗手整理，交谈着在他之后坐下。

Ten首先举起了手里的杯子，他用勺子非常夸张地敲击杯壁，非常声情并茂地举起杯子：

“祝Lucas早日康复。”

其他人照做，Lucas也不得不举起杯子和他们碰到一起，重复这句话，仅仅喝下一口。

Kun看起来是个经常下厨的人，因为他等待着直到另外三个人都开吃，弯着眼睛满怀期待地问道：“怎么样？”

Lucas的重重疑云在吃到黑米和拌酱的一瞬间烟消云散，他发誓这是他在来到比肯山之后吃过最好的一顿饭。Ten很显然精通泰国菜，有一些酱料不够正宗，但也足以让Lucas回味起家乡的味道。

“那么，我们来的目的。”Kun在得到Lucas几乎摇断脑袋的点头之后开始正题，这让Lucas的心情从轨道顶端一冲而下，每当有人告诉他“我们要谈正事”的时候他就条件反射的坐立不安。

“别紧张。”Jungwoo在嘴巴鼓得像个仓鼠的时候安慰道，他的吞咽速度跟不上他的进食速度，他完全不被分心地低头疯狂吞吃，这让他看起来像个染了橘色的气球。

“是的，别紧张，我们要告诉你发生了什么，我们缠了你爸爸足够久让他烦不胜烦，他才允许我们来告诉你你的身体变化。”Kun接道，这促使Lucas放下了勺子，眼睛越瞪越大。

“你知道，当你快掉下去的时候Taeyong咬住了你的手腕，但是伤口没有留下什么痕迹，甚至恢复的比你的腹腔快。”Ten在空气里甩着他的勺子，像一个指挥家一样：“那是因为他的唾液，呃，里的基因。”

“什么？”

“这就是我们想告诉你的，Lucas，为什么你们会被袭击，以及为什么你爸爸试图警告我们让我们不要和你接触。”Kun补充道：“你瞧，嗯，我们不只是一个...社交团体。”

“我们是一个Pack，或者你可以说Pride。”

Lucas试着表现出他不惊讶，但是没有成功。

“呃，什么？”

“一个Pack，族群，种群，家族，狼群，随便怎么说，”Ten确认道，Lucas试图从他眼里找到一点儿开玩笑的意味，但他的目光坚定而且严肃：“你意识到Taeyong是我们的头领，事实就是他的确是我们的头领，他是狼群里的Alpha，之一。而我们，虽然我和Jungwoo种类不同，但我们仍然是，他的Betas。”

困惑的人通过停下吃饭的动作来让自己的“胃”消化另一些东西，但他的三个客人没有停止给他灌输新的知识。

“我们需要让你知道，比肯山并不普通，这里的居民是比人类更多的东西，我是狼人，不久前刚发生的事，Jungwoo是雷狐，这来自于他的血脉，Ten是豹人，他被咬伤转化。而你，我们正在试图弄清楚你是血统的继承还是单纯的变异。”

当Lucas在床上坐下并且一动不动地让Kun给他更换纱布的时候他仍然有点呆滞，Jungwoo和Ten抱着胳膊站在他面前看着，看起来像在探究他到底是陷入呆滞还是过度震惊。

“我想我们说太快了。”Ten踮脚和Jungwoo咬耳朵，小狐狸只是从睫毛下看着他，肩膀抬起又落下。

“估计要一会儿，他还沉浸在自己是个牛逼的神使这个事实上。”Kun收拾好医药箱站起来，对床边的两个人开口，于是他们只好站着等待，直到Lucas张了张嘴，试图躺下。

“有什么追加评价吗。”Ten开口道，走过去帮他躺下。

“呃，”Lucas直视天花板，看起来仍然过于混乱：“我会说希腊语？”

“。”

Kun用手搓了一把脸，从左脚移到右脚，看起来又哭又笑：“上帝，所有问题，任何问题，关于狼群，关于猎人，什么别的，你竟然问我们你会不会说希腊语？”

Jungwoo毫不留情地大笑，Ten紧随其后。

“我是说，呃，咳，其他都还好？可以说是很有逻辑，不是吗。”Lucas没有扭过来看他们，只是不停地盯着天花板：“我很小的时候总是抱有做超级英雄的幻想，你知道的，我想做消防员，更多的是超人，能把大火一吹就冻住。之类的。现在我在某种程度上完成了我的梦想？”

Ten的额头皱起来，他透过他的眼镜瞪他：“你成了个放火的，恭喜，消防员。”

Kun给了他一胳膊肘好让他不那样讽刺Lucas，用了更温和一点的口吻：

“我希望你能在狼群里找到自己的定位，加入我们，就像我先前提出的，这经过了Taeyong，Yuta和Johnny的同意，而你现在可以说是是Taeyong的Beta。”

“他为什么不亲自来？”

“Huh？”

Lucas终于转过头看他们，他的床对于他来说甚至有点小，他的脚几乎在床外：“既然他咬了我一口让我变成他的Beta，那他为什么不亲自来跟我解释？”

Ten举起手表示他需要发言。

“第一，甜心，Alpha有Alpha的权威，他需要做的是接受臣服，而不会放下地位求你加入，之类的，我知道，听起来有点官僚主义，但是是真的。第二，怎么说，Taeyong现在有些别的事情要忙，私人的。”

Lucas的眼睛扫过Kun和Jungwoo，他们点头表示所说属实，但他只是叹了一口气。

“所以我爸爸不希望我卷入这些。”

“是的。”

Kun转着眼睛思考了一下然后改口道：

“准确来说，他这样做情有可原。因为我也，呃，你知道我的事故，我，相当于被命运迫使加入狼群。如果我妈妈知道这些，她也有可能不愿意。”他停了一下，对于失去妈妈的印象有些沉痛：“不过他们把我照顾的很好，如果这是你想知道的，我跟他们在一起非常安全，而且我学到了更多的东西。”

Kun做着手势，然后非常诚恳地补充道：“Pack/Pride不仅是你的朋友，Lucas，我们是家人，一个种群，和单词的真正意思一样。”

Lucas保持了一会儿静默，像在思考，又像在排除一些东西。其他三个人闻出来他在纠缠，也许脑子里的天使和恶魔之类的。

“好吧。”

他最终说道，扶着床头柜坐起来，手掌捂着他的伤口。

“那么接下来怎么说服我爸爸？”

【Johnny】

当Johnny抖着报纸看到Ten端着两杯星巴克走进前门的时候他几乎用人生的全部叹息呼出一口气，然后丢下报纸走向回来的三个人。

“晚上好，宝贝，你们终于回来了。”

Ten把手里的美式递给他，眉毛戏剧性地上扬，Johnny在他面前摘下耳朵里的防工业噪音污染耳塞，看起来无比煎熬。

“你们自己听，Doyoung和Taeyong在楼上从上午吵到现在，囊括了一顿互相不理不睬地午饭当做中场休息。”

“Yuta和Winwin呢？”

“相当快速地逃离现场，显然。”

他们到暑假开始后新买的沙发里坐下，Ten的屁股刚沾到坐垫就重新站了起来，看起来不打算让楼上的德语争吵就这样继续下去。

“都给我滚下来！”

狼人耳朵里的吵架突然寂静，但Ten没有罢休，他的眼睛闪着绿色，非常坚定。

“我不是在用等级身份命令你们，我在用好友的身份命令你们，给我下来！两个臭小子！”

Johnny不认为那两个家伙中的任何一个会下来，但是他们真的开门了，然后Doyoung从楼上探出一个脑袋。

“抱歉，我不认为这跟你们有关系？”

他正处在一个坏脾气，这让他变得更加尖锐。

“放你的屁。”Ten不容置疑地骂道：“你俩考虑一下自己的狼群地位，你们同时严重的影响到了我们其他人的生活和社交以及耳膜健康，你们两个小混球。给我滚下来，现在立刻马上。”

Doyoung重新进入房间，片刻之后和Taeyong一起走了出来，迅速地下楼，Taeyong甚至看起来面红耳赤，大概气得不轻。

Johnny和Kun对视，又和Jungwoo对视，他们三个人默契的意识到这个情况最好不要参与，因为正在发火的三个人并不好惹，任何一个都。

Ten的确非常自我，对于Johnny来说他也是爱情中更偏向自己的一方，虽然他足够爱Johnny而会花很多时间给对方，但他仍然会把自己的身心健康和优先放在第一位考虑，只能说Johnny并列第一。

他看起来广泛交友，对每个人报以关心和爱护，因为这对他有利，所以Ten几乎可以说是一个无比精明的社交者，而且是个蜂王。

但当涉及到狼群，Johnny知道Ten不想承认这个，但他所投入的关心和时间比他自己能够注意到的还要多。

Ten非常爱这个狼群，他非常爱，这个正在此时体现出来。

“说实话我不在乎。”他提高声音说道，眼光从Taeyong的脸上挪到Doyoung的脸上，对于他们任何一个人的瞪视毫不在意。

“我希望你俩知道我不在乎，听见了吗，白痴们？我有自己的日子要过，我要去做义工，我要看很多书，我要遛狗弹琴跳舞和我的妹妹去登山筹划Johnny的毕业旅行和他做爱亲吻睡觉。所以我，他妈的，不在乎，什么吵架之类的破事。”

他的语气超越Doyoung的尖锐，并且分贝足够高，在客厅里响着。

“不要试图反驳我，你们两个，现在，我要告诉你们正在发生什么，你和你之间，狼崽子。你们不仅在伤害自己，伤害对方，伤害你们用鬼他妈知道多少年建立起来的感情，伤害除了我之外因为狼群而靠近你们关心你们为你们发愁的朋友们，因为重申一次，老娘不在乎。我不知道吵架能解决什么，我和Johnny通常冷战，你们清楚。我想说的是，请你们寻找一个更有效的方法解决你们之间那个根本不存在的问题，没有什么否则，我们会仍然在这里，给你俩准备该死的晚餐，分享这个屋子分享学习成果分享今日心得，我虽然是利己主义者，但我不自私，你俩最好也别。”

他逐渐平静地说完这段话，然后手指左右移动了果断的两下：

“现在，该干什么干什么。”

Doyoung和Taeyong只是有些，或者说非常惊愕地站在原地，而Ten非常迅速地拉起Johnny离开客厅，刻意走进厨房在冰箱里寻找听装的鸡尾酒。

“哇哦，我完全没预见这个，简直狂风骤雨。”

Johnny看着Ten背对他翻找冰箱，因为欣喜和震惊亲吻他的耳背和头发，而Ten只是非常渴，拉开拉环喝了非常大的一口。

“我说了我该说的，我并不打算干涉他们的真正争吵的内容，因为那是他们自己的事。我需要转达的是我‘非常刻薄’的关心。”

Johnny不得不把Ten抱起来转一个圈，因为这个小家伙真是个神勇的宝贝。

“说真的，没有涵盖到全部，但应该有所影响。”Johnny评价道。

“下次试试做的比我更好，大脚怪。”Ten赖在Johnny的肩膀上反击道，话题转向另一个：“不过我并不知道他们会说德语？”

“那来自于Taeyong的父亲，他并非德国血统但他有德国国籍。他不是个狼人，Taeyong的妈妈是，所以某种程度上来说是母亲负责狼人社会文化，父亲负责人类社会文化，他们在家族内使用德语，你知道的，自己的加密语言，方便说悄悄话，毕竟其他狼人的耳朵也一样好。”

Ten冲他挤眼：“啊哈，那我下次也可以和Lucas说泰语。”

Johnny没有被击倒：“别忘了Lucas还是西裔，我可以和他说西班牙语。”

他们同时因为即兴的玩笑咧开嘴，Ten带着Johnny回到客厅，Doyoung和Taeyong已经消失到楼上，Kun和Jungwoo正在试图打开电视放松，因为他们两个刚刚相当不必要的经历了Ten的狂怒。

“他们两个上楼了？”

Kun在Jungwoo挑选电影的时候点头，挪开一点方便他们两个坐下。

“嘿！不要是冰雪奇缘！我们已经看了无数次了！为什么你总是想看冰雪奇缘！再多听一次Let it go我会死！”Kun因为Jungwoo调到了历史记录而大声反抗，Jungwoo只是给了他一个“我知道你没可能拒绝我”的眼神，但是如他所愿滑过了冰雪奇缘，浏览其他影片。

“可以看超能陆战队，我没看过。”Ten插嘴地推荐，收获了Kun一个绝望的眼神。

“为什么非得是动画片？你们能长大吗？”

Johnny因为他们的争论感到放松，把脚架在茶几上试图从那底下翻出薯片或者蘸酱饼干条：“没人规定接近成年的青少年不能看动画片，Kun，我们可以记着，下一次让你选你想看的。”

意思就是这次请允许Ten和Jungwoo的撒娇。

Kun用抱枕捂住自己的脸仿佛试图窒息，但只是两秒之后把它扔到Jungwoo怀里，看着他像被击中的刺猬一样从沙发里弹起，不过很快恢复原样，更加得逞。

“那么，跟Lucas的谈话怎么样？”

Kun耸了耸肩，超能陆战队开始放映：“和我一样，震撼人心但是很快理解，因为Ten对着他眼睛像手电筒一样闪烁。他不信也得信了。只是我们还需要说服他爸爸，我们的警长先生，嗯哼。”

Johnny轻哼了两声表示理解，但他们很快陷入安静，因为电影开始播放，Ten丢出一个充电器砸在灯的开关上，好让室内陷入黑暗。他们都选择忽略楼上的谈话，看起来那两个人正在努力心平气和的交流，这证明Ten的怒斥很有用。

电影进行到一半的时候Johnny的手机亮了起来，他尽量不大幅度地挪动，但是放肆睡着的Ten仍然被吵醒，蠕动了一下然后和他一同看向他手里的屏幕。

“什么？”他小声问道。

Johnny查看他的短信，抽开搂住Ten的手准备站起来：

“Taeyong叫我上去，你看你的。”

他们分享了一个吻，然后Johnny离开沙发往楼上走去。

Doyoung在他接近二楼的时候出来，他们擦肩而过，相互点头致意，Johnny回头看到他加入看电影的行列，才放心敲门，直到Taeyong给他打开。

“进来吧。”

Taeyong的眼圈和鼻子都发红，Johnny发觉自己的确在投入电影，甚至没听到他哭。

“那么看来我们要开始学德语？”他善意地调笑道，Taeyong只是吸了吸鼻子提起嘴角，但不是完全的开心。

“好吧，真的很糟糕，嗯？”Johnny用右手揽了揽Taeyong的肩，靠在墙上看着他在床边坐下。

“我很糟糕。”Taeyong安静地说。

“噢，你一点都不，我们都清楚这一点。不然的话我和Yuta不会盲目地这样跟随你。”Johnny反驳道，拉开旁边书桌的椅子坐下，轻轻旋转着注视Taeyong。

“我们该等Yuta回来吗？”Johnny注意到Taeyong的沉默，他点头，表示Yuta就快到了。

Taeyong看起来和Doyoung和解了。而且Jaehyun已经在办离开神经病院的手续，他很快就会离开艾兴之屋，虽然不是住在这里，不过像其他人一样，他显然会成为常客（更何况这是个暑假，暑假！），Taeyong必须接受。

Yuta很快就敲门了，Johnny替他打开，然后他靠在门口，脸上写着有话快说。

Johnny知道这只是Yuta的常态，他其实才是他们俩中更照顾Taeyong的那个，因为作为朋友和Alpha来说，Johnny不是个非情侣可以选择的好的倾诉对象。

非Johnny本人意愿，他生的看似亲近但不敢过于亲近，对于大部分人来说如果他并非一个人最内部社交圈的成员，那么他就不是很好的倾诉对象。即使他和Yuta和Taeyong足够熟悉，他仍然不具备一个合适的安慰者该有的技能，他会说大道理和那些空泛的细节，但他无法安慰到内心。

“我想说抱歉。”Taeyong终于开口道，看了Yuta和Johnny一眼，手指交错在一起，Johnny意识到Doyoung也许也是下去和Ten他们说抱歉：“我知道我最近负面情绪非常严重，抱歉...只是......我很想努力做好，不够努力但是我太容易受影响，所以......”

“不要让负面情绪占领你自己。”Yuta突兀地插入，他仍然站着，但不是无动于衷。

“我和你说过，Taeyong。接受负面情绪的存在，但不要让它主导你，Doyoung也许会安慰你，换做我们应该警醒你。我们不仅是你的附属，我们是支持你的人。”

Yuta非常具有这种产生名言的天赋，他是除了Doyoung之外另一个详细知悉Taeyong的心情起伏的人，Johnny并不是一直在线，但他也做强有力的支撑。

“不得不说，Taeyong，我发表一次废话。领袖统御的金科玉律：至关重要的是你的决策方式，而不是你做的事的具体内容。”

Johnny微笑，走过去坐在Taeyong旁边，使着眼色督促Yuta也坐下，然后只是坐着。

他们三个人选择用狼人之间的共情能力交流，一言不发但是深切地融入对方的存在，这是其他单Alpha族群做不到的。他们在早期就发现了这种方式，比起有声交流，安静平和的自身场力和感官接触更为有效。这使得青春期情感情绪一团糟的男孩们能更好的理解彼此。

不知道过去了十分钟还是更短，又或者是更长，他们一起向后仰去，然后躺倒在Taeyong巨大的床上。

“那么一切安好？”

Taeyong和他们两个一样盯着天花板，仍然吸了吸鼻子。

“一切完美。”他欢欣地收尾。

他们起身下楼，其他人看起来非常安逸，Doyoung被Ten缠住而不得不把他抱在怀里观看电影，超能陆战队进入尾声，沙发上的朋友们因为Alpha的出现而转移注意力。

“你们错过了精彩环节。”Jungwoo小声说着，好像是迎合环境而小声，因为狼群内的每一个人都听得见。

“当然，我们该定晚餐了。”Johnny笑着回应，而Kun揉着眼睛从沙发里爬起来。

“我可以做？”他不确定地回复：“如果你们有什么特别想吃的？”

Taeyong调整好了他的情绪，走近了沙发坐在Doyoung旁边，从茶几上拿起便签贴：

“我来吧，冰箱里有足够的食材做千层面和可丽饼。有谁有特定要求？”

Johnny抱着胳膊看他们，Yuta加入沙发团团去拥抱他的小花苞，Winwin不得不把Kun挤到一边因此引起Ten的抱怨，Doyoung回到他以前的状态调侃又轻快地向Taeyong要求一碗鸡肉沙拉，得到一个肘击。

不可否认，一切完美。

【Taeil】

他感觉自己过了熬夜做研究的年龄。

Taeil试着盯着手里的大部头并且保持注意力，即使他喝了咖啡，那也无济于事。德鲁伊和人类一样需要休息，即使他在德鲁伊中年龄很小，他仍然不觉得熬夜适合自己了。

狼群正式进入暑假，但是他依旧需要研究手头有的资料，Lucas自从医院之后再也没有展现出他的能力，所以没有人确定这个孩子到底是怎样的身份。

Taeil大概得出了一个结论，似乎当Lucas进入燃烧的状态时他会展现自己的真身，那个让他开始说希腊语的…呃，真身。也许那是他本身，也许那是依附在他身上的远古灵魂，问题是他从哪里得到的这样的能力。

其他孩子也通过Bite来转化，但那可以说是他们身体中的潜在基因。Lucas携带了讯息，那不只是基因转变，所以选择存在于家族遗传和幼年事故。

Taeil设法拿到了Lucas的父母身份，警长先生提供了他的出身证明，这让他能看到这个孩子在怎样的家庭长大。

先前孩子们告诉他Lucas的父亲是继父，文件上表示他原先的父亲是中国人，他的母亲是泰国人，Mr.Billinski作为继父拥有波兰和西班牙的血统，他们一家在Lucas的母亲过世前后都未曾去过希腊。在他的母亲过世前他们生活在比肯山，Lucas六岁的时候Mrs.Billinski去世，Mr.Billinski带着他搬到Billinski奶奶定居的西班牙，小学结束之后Lucas想要去妈妈的家乡，于是他们在泰国住下，直到Mr.Billinski因为调职回到比肯山。

这些并不是写在出生证明上，而是警长提供了一份他们的搬家记录，并且Taeil花费了一定的时间翻阅Lucas的ig账号，这小子还是个粉丝数量不少的小网红。

感谢互联网，Taeil把梳理好的资料全都贴在白板上，然后决定让这一天结束。

孩子们不常来诊所，当Taeil不召集他们的时候。所以第二天早上他打开门，三个Alpha没有预兆地出现，“麻烦”这两个字就像霓虹灯一样刻在他们的身上。

试着理清一切发生的原因，德鲁伊只是伸缩着脖子打量他们每一个人，最后不得不用手消弱门栏上的圈禁，让他们进来，然后重新强化那些花楸木。

“说吧，我该知道什么？”

三个狼人一个接一个走进收银台后面的诊室，他们看起来有话要说，Taeil能察觉到他们不安的氛围。

“关于狼群，Taeil。”Taeyong简单明了地说道。

“我们将离开比肯山高中，我们需要更多的成员在那里，他们才能更紧密。”

Taeil抱着胳膊看着这三个毕业生在他面前磕磕巴巴，他大致猜到了他们想要表达的意思，但他不打算说出来，他想要这三个小家伙亲口承认他们的目的。

最后Taeyong像一个泄气的皮球，他挣扎着点头摇头，摊开双手坦白：

“我们，我们想要从初中毕业的那群小毛头里选择一些潜在对象，我想知道你有没有什么建议给予我们。”

“所以，你们想发生一次狩猎。”

在狼人的概念里，大范围的从人类中搜寻有可能成为狼人的对象，被称之为狩猎。狼人用以一种人类语言上来说无法解释的能力来分辨谁有可能成为族群的成员，可以被宽泛的称为直觉，但不完全是，那些人的身上会表现出不同的气场，狼人在狼化时能够通过眼睛看到，不同颜色的光团。

Taeil不认为这是坏事，因为每一件小事背后串成的是比肯山的巨大危机，比肯山高中某种程度上是一个信息集中的地方，有更多的狼群成员会让获取消息更加方便，就像更多的耳目一样。

“你们可以这么做。”Taeil最终评价道：“合情合理。但请你们仔细并且理智的选择，然后要小心，猎人会在暑假里准备做更多事，我们都清楚。老Argent是个老蜘蛛，他会把自己的网编织的很大，所以你们不能闹出很大的动静。并且对于你们接近的人保持关注，他们也只是孩子，你们不会想Argent找他们的麻烦。”

Alpha们点着头，Taeil转身从他的工作台上取下一些书本：“同时也别忘了你们自己的生活，孩子们，间隔年也好，准备大学也好，把握你们的天平。除此之外我给你们一些书籍，你们仍然在学习如何成为Alpha，不是吗。读尽可能多，读完之后还给我，我会让你们看别的。从这里面了解任何生物，有些家伙很少见，但不代表他们不会出现。迎接新的成员意味着你们需要更加强大，让他们觉得你们值得依靠。Alpha并不只是身体上需要强壮，你们要有强大的精神，这有助于一切。”

他把书本交给Johnny，在封面上拍了拍。

“这些书都比你们年纪大，小心对待。几乎都是初版，不要弄丢。”

Taeyong慎重地答应，然后Taeil送走他们，收拾好诊所，决定今天休息。

接近正午时他带上记录预言的书本以及一些金币，步履悠闲的走进比肯山山脚的森林。

并不需要刻意的去寻找，他的气味和手中的古罗马金币散发的引诱足以让那些生物前来找他。

午间的树林窸窣响着，通常这些家伙不会在白天出现，但比肯山的树桩改变了这一情况。

Taeil把一个硬币抛向空中，它在能够落地之前就迅速被闪过的身影抓走。

“展示给我，彩虹尽头的矮妖。”他低声说着：“公平的商人，文明的窃贼，自由的囚犯，真诚的法官。金子套牢你的脚踝，我向你脱帽致敬。”

绿色的身影从树干后面露出一张丑陋的脸，那个尖牙利嘴的矮小精灵用长长的手指把金币放在手中把玩，浑浊的乳白色眼睛盯着Taeil，它的舌头不断舔着干裂的嘴唇，发出嘶嘶的声音。

“你想知道什么？”它的目光没有离开德鲁伊手中的金币，Taeil抛着它们好让它看见，它几乎口水直流，用爱尔兰语急促地说道。

“新的见闻，精灵。”Taeil没有犹豫，提出要求之后又扔给它一枚硬币，它飞快的捡起来，绿色的尖头靴子在地上不停地跳舞，因为到手的金子欣喜。

它的嘴里继续发出嘶嘶的呼吸，金币滚进它腰间的红色麝皮袋子里，它的手伸到前方，贪婪地想要再一个奖赏。

“消息，恶鬼，我不会白给你奖励。”Taeil厉声斥责道，他的警告让树叶震动，矮妖立刻因为德鲁伊的震慑而短促尖叫，缩回树干后面，但乳白色的眼球仍然机灵地转动。

Taeil熟悉这套流程，扔了一小块破碎的金石给它，矮妖迅速抓住了诱惑，然后像抚摸珍宝一样在手里来回颠弄。

“现在，贪得无厌的弱畜，告诉我你的消息。”

绿色的身影摇晃了一下，它从口袋里抓出一根灼烧过的羽毛，光亮的色泽在烧灼过后边缘蜷曲，然后颤抖着伸出手，直到Taeil从它手中接过。

“美德！”它舔着嘴唇尖叫道：“乌鸦！掌握饥荒与盛宴的使者即将苏醒！真正的头狼仍然在寻求复仇！复仇！”

Taeil眯起眼睛注视它，但精灵无法停下尖叫，它疯狂地蹦跳着挥舞干瘪的手臂，尖头靴子在土地上却不发出声音。

“复仇！复仇！”它惊声尖笑，像祭祀一般在原地转圈：“美德！乌鸦！”

Taeil知道这将是他今天所能知道的全部，他打开手中的笔记，在今日的开头记录这条语言。

【Leprechaun：掌握饥荒与盛宴的使者即将苏醒，真正的头狼仍然在寻求复仇，美德，烧焦的乌鸦羽毛。】

最后一块金币丢给爱尔兰的矮妖，Taeil将烧焦的羽毛夹在书中，然后徒步离开森林。

身后的矮妖仍然不停歇，它抓住金币之后仍然舞蹈着，尖细的声音穿越森林。

“复仇！复仇！”它大笑着：“复仇！复仇！”

TBC.


End file.
